


Champagne High

by Kurai Himitsu (Taskuhecate)



Category: Fruits Basket, Fruits Basket - Takaya Natsuki (Manga)
Genre: Angst, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-07-01
Updated: 2005-07-01
Packaged: 2019-04-08 02:12:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14094804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taskuhecate/pseuds/Kurai%20Himitsu
Summary: Hatori gets an invitation...to Kana's wedding. Will he go? What will happen if he does? Set after book 4.





	Champagne High

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N:**  …Hi again… This is sort of a companion piece to the one I wrote called 'Your Winter'; it's not necessary to read it though. BTW, this takes place  _before_ the fifth book!
> 
>  **Disclaimer:**  I don't own the song  _Champagne High_  or  _Fruits Basket_  and I'm not making any money off this.
> 
>  
> 
>  **Additional Notes:**  This is told from Hatori's POV! The song is  _Champagne High_  by Sister Hazel (I swear…they have way too many songs that remind me of Hatori and Kana…it's scary! But they're a  _really_ good band.) Oh yeah, this a companion piece to 'Your Winter', another Kana X Hatori fic I wrote…but it's not necessary to read it.

I opened the letter slowly; I hardly ever get mail and most times it is not a good sign by any means.

"Who's it from Haa-san?" asks Shigure curiously, lounging in the chair across the table from me. I pay him no mind and read the letter. The more I read, the more I feel the color drain from my face. Now Shigure's looking at me with a worried expression, it takes something dire to make me lose my cool and he knows it. "Haa-san, is something wrong?"

I tried to swallow but my mouth is too dry. "It's an invitation…to a wedding…"

Shigure blinks. "A wedding?" he asks. "Who's?"

I closed my eyes and answer in a voice that is barely above a whisper, "Kana's…"

Shigure's eyes widen. "Haa-san," he says gently after a moment. "You don't have to go…in fact, I believe I need a checkup…and Aaya mentioned something about feeling woozy when he got too warm…"

I shake my head. "No…I…I have to go," I whispered. "I…have to…"

Shigure sighs sadly. "When is it?" he asks after a moment.

"Tomorrow…"

"I'll take you there…"

"Arigatou…"

_I wasn't looking for a lifetime with you_

_I never thought it would hurt just to hear_

" _I do" and "I do"_

_And I do a number on myself_

_And all that I thought – to be_

_And you'll be the one_

_Who just left me undone_

_By my own hesitation_

Shigure stops the car in front of the church but makes no move to unlock the doors. After a moment, he turns to me, his eyes worried and concerned. "Are you sure you want to do this? Are you sure you don't want me to come with you?"

Fearing my voice may shake, I merely nod. I must do this alone…for Kana… He sighs and unlocks the door for me. "Call me when it's over, alright?" I nod again as I get out of the vehicle. I shut the door and watch as my last crutch falls away.

I take a deep breath and turn to face the church; it's large and decorated for the occasion. Long garlands of white and pink sakura petals are strewn, hung, and wrapped around pillars, rails, and across the entrances; it was a beautiful sight, but one that brings a painful ache to my heart.

This is just the scene Kana always talked about and planned on having. The only difference is that  _I_  was always supposed to be the groom…not a guest. My throat tightens painfully and I swallow to loosen it as best as I can before entering the building.

I take a seat at the back and wait. Soon, everywhere is full and the music starts… My heart is pounding as I stand and turn with everyone else, eyes searching for the bride…for Kana…

Then I see her; she's like an angel…her white gown flowing around her like water…like melted snow… As she passes, I manage a weak, forced smile and I swear I see her return it, but I know I'm fooling my self; she doesn't remember.  _She doesn't remember…_

_And for the million hours that we were_

_Well I'll smile and remember it all_

_Then I'll turn and go_

_While your story's completed mine is a long way from done_

Somehow I've made it through the entire ceremony; I honestly don't know how. I follow the general crowd down to the reception area in the dinning room of the building next to the church. It's decorated with sparkling banners that say things like 'congrats' and 'just married'. Sakura is the main theme here also, although, some dogwood flowers have been added as well.

I listen to the speeches, unable to actually hear them, my eyes locked on Kana's smiling face. She's smiling so brightly, so blissfully happy, at  _his_  face… Unspeakable sorrow mixed with regretful joy and longing fill my heart. I take a sip of champagne with everyone else, toasting to what I have lost and what she has found.

_I'm on a champagne high_

_Where will I be when I stop wondering why_

_On a champagne high – high_

I watch her gracefully dance with him, their first dance as one… I shiver; it's gone suddenly cold. I take another drink of the sweet, bitter champagne. The dance ends and she laughs at something that  _he_  said. She turns away from him and begins in my direction; I look away, praying she doesn't come over to me.

My prayers go unanswered, however, as she comes to stand beside my chair.

"Konbanwa Hatori-sensei," she chirps, blissfully unaware of my suffering.

I somehow manage to smile. "Konbanwa Kana-san," I answer back, painfully. I take another sip of champagne; longing for wings to take me away from this dreadful position, lift me from the pain.

"It's been so long since I've seen you; how have you been?"

 _Suffering in pain…longing to see your face…drowning in guilt…dying in the dark…_  "Fine… And you?"

"Wonderful!" she laughs before putting her mouth close to my ear.

My heart is racing, my hands shaking.  _What's going on?_

"I know, Tori-chan…" she whispers, her voice soft and gentle, "I remember…"

_Spring turned to summer but then winter turned mean_

_The distance seemed right at the time_

_It was best – to leave_

_And to leave behind_

_What I once thought was fine and so real – to me_

_And while I'm still gone_

_On the quest for my song_

_I'm at your celebration_

My eyes widen.  _No…!_  "Wh-what do you mean, Kana-san," I ask carefully.

She smiles and whispers, "I remember how it was… I remember  _us_ …"

My heart nearly stops. I can feel her sweet breath on my neck…  _No!_

_And for the million hours that we were_

_Well I'll smile and remember it all_

_Then I'll turn and go_

_While your story's completed mine is a long way from done_

"What are you talking about, Kana-san?"

She puts her hand on my left cheek, stroking it gently as she whispers, "I remember the engagement… I remember the  _curse_ …"

_I'm on a champagne high_

_Where will I be when I stop wondering why_

_On a champagne high_

_Toast to the future but that'd be a lie_

_On a champagne high – high_

I open my mouth to say something, but she stops me. "Ssh," she whispers. "I won't tell… I also remember what happened when we asked Akito-san…"

"Kana, I…"

She smiles. "I know… I  _know_ … You erased them…for my own good… I just wanted to thank you…you've given me more than you'll ever know…"

My heart constricts painfully as I look into her shinning eyes, thankful she cannot see through to my tormented soul. "You're welcome…and congratulations…"

She smiles again before returning to her new husband.

_Your wagon's been hitched to a star_

_Well he'll be your thing that's new_

_Yeah what little I have you can borrow_

' _Cause I'm old (I'm old) and I'm blue_

_Yeah_

I stare after her, my heart nearly pounding out of my chest.  _How…? When…?_

"Kana wait," I say before I can stop myself.

She stops and turns to face me again, her face shows curiosity as she comes back to my side. "Hai?"

"How," I ask. "When?"

The smile again, that sweet piercing smile… "When you got out of the car…just before the ceremony," she replies. "I love you still Hatori…but it's too late to change…too late to go back now…I'm sorry, I still love you but…good bye Hatori…"

I watched her leave; my heart left in shattered pieces on the floor, shards cutting me to shreds, tearing my life to tatters. I smile bitterly and finish off my champagne as I get to my feet, hands still shaking. At the door, I turn and cast one more pain-filled glance at Kana and her husband… "Aishiteru, Kana-koi…Sayonara…"

_Well and for the million hours that we were_

_Well I'll smile and remember it all_

_Then I'll turn and go –_

I stand in the cold, snow swirling though the harsh wind that tugs at my clothes and burns my skin. I wait…  _Kana…_

Soon, Shigure pulls up to the curb and I slowly get in and fasten the seat belt. We drive in silence for a while, neither daring to speak for the small amount of hesitation that is consuming us. Suddenly Shigure pulls to the shoulder of the vacant road and slams on the brake. I say nothing and we just sit like that; for how long, I don't know.

"Are you all right Haa-san?" asks Shigure at last, his gray eyes focused on some distant object ahead of us, hands still gripping the steering wheel.

"I'm fine," I somehow manage to say, though my voice comes out no more than a breath of air.

Shigure closes his eyes. "Lair," he chides. "There's no way you're alright after that…"

My throat tightens; he turns and looks at me, his gray eyes concerned. I swallow dryly. "She…she remembers…"

Shigure's eyes narrow in confusion. "What do mean she remembers?"

"She had flashbacks…she remembers…she knows…"

The keys jingle and Shigure's eyes widen. "Oh gods…" he whispers, finally understanding.

"But she won't tell…I know she won't," I say, confidence somehow breaking through the sorrow in my voice. "There's no need to tell Akito…there's no need…"

My voice breaks and tears somehow manage to force their way onto my cheeks; Shigure lays a comforting hand on my shoulder.

"It's alright Haa-san," he murmurs. "It's alright to cry…to show your pain…it's alright…"

_On a champagne high (so high)_

_Where will I be when I stop wondering why_

_On a champagne high (so high)_

_Toast to the future but that'd be a lie_

_On a champagne high (so high)_

_Where will I be when I stop wondering why_

_On a champagne high – high (so high)_

_(So high you left me undone…)_

Hatori bolted upright, sweat thinly coating his forehead. He gazed around, lost, still, in his dreams. "It was only a dream," he muttered, throwing off the covers and getting to his feet; but the tears remained.

The floor was cold beneath his bare feet as he crossed his room and opened a drawer of the desk in the corner. He pulled out of it a small, dusty bottle of old champagne… He poured a glass and opened the shoji.

It was snowing. The wind was blowing the soft ice crystals about, to and fro, dancing an intricate dance as he watched them. They reminded him eerily of sakura petals floating on the breeze and he sighed. "I won't go…it's too dangerous…too painful…"

_It's all right Haa-san… It's all right to cry…to show your pain…it's all right..._

Tears slid down his pale cheeks as he watched the sakura snow and toasted to what he had lost and what she had found…  _Aishiteru…Kana…sayonara…istumo…_

_(So high you left me undone…)_

_—Owari—_

**Author's Note:**

>  **A/N:** I hope you liked it. It's the only present tense, 1st person I've ever done. Please, tell me if you liked it, or if I should throw it in the fiery pits of the seventh circle of Hell... Oh, and please  **review**!


End file.
